


In The End

by Singenogen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Identity Issues, Memory Alteration, Memory Magic, My First Fanfic, No Dialogue, Novel Elements, Rebirth, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singenogen/pseuds/Singenogen
Summary: From the moment that Namine had come into existence, she had lived for others.





	In The End

From the moment that Namine had come into existence, she had lived for others.

She was born at Castle Oblivion, a land transformed where cards rule all and became a servant to Organization XIII. Her purpose was to manipulate the memories of the keyblade hero Sora and turn him into a puppet the Organization could use. Her powers over Sora gave her the ability to change his reality, and although she knew it was wrong, she so desperately wanted his reality to include her.

Although she was Kairi's nobody, she was made from Sora's body and was able to mold the memories of Sora and those connected to him. She had no memories of her own, and all her life had only seen the blinding white of her gilded cage. 

She was so lonely. She had never know kindness, compassion, or friendship. She didn't have any of Kairi's memories, but she felt a connection to Sora. She called out to his heart and brought him to the place where to find is to lose, and to lose is to find. When Sora finally stepped through those doors, her work began. She slowly made Sora forget the many friends he had made over the course of his journey. She watched every memory he had. From growing up on his beautiful island home, to the day it was destroyed, to the day he defeated the powerful Ansem. She watched him travel to worlds both breathtaking yet treacherous and defeat foes more powerful than himself, coming out on top time and time again, even when all seemed lost. She had so much admiration for him, so much veneration. She wanted to be his friend.

But her life did not belong to her. She began disassembling his memories and forming them into something else entirely. She made him believe that they had been childhood friends, that he and Riku and fought over who would get to be in her next drawing, and that he, Riku, Kairi, herself had had all been the best of friends. She made him believe that she had just disappeared one day, never to be seen again. That she had been a child, someone he knew and cared about was a lie, but a beautiful one that she herself wanted to believe in.

She watched him fall apart. Sora was so pure, so full of light and warmth that the thought that he had a friend that he'd forgotten about tore him up inside. He vowed to remember her, to reunite with her. She let herself believe for a moment, that her false memories of the four of them being best friends would be true. But Namine was nothing but a shadow, and she didn't live to make her own dreams come true. To make the Organization's plan come to fruition, she would need to remove the person most beloved by Sora and replace her.

The charm that Sora had been given by Kairi, that symbolized his promise to return to his home, was changed. She made him "remember" a childhood promise he made to protect Namine instead. But even though she changed his memory, she knew Sora would never forget Kairi. No matter what, a shadow can never overcome what's casting it. Her manipulations, her lies, her deceit even caused a rift between Sora, Donald, and Goofy. The Sora she knew, even if it was just through his memories, was slipping away.

Sora did come for her. She wanted to see him so much, but she knew it wasn't right. She didn't truly exist is his or anyone's heart. When Axel let her escape, she went to him. She reminded of who was most special in his heart. Although the memory was dim and deeply buried, it would never go away. 

Larxene had told her that behind her pretty face, she did awful things. Namine believed it. Even though she didn't have a heart, she believed hers would have endless amounts of darkness.

Even when Sora knew the truth, he still cared for her. The memories, he said, were fake, but they still felt right. He forgave her, despite everything she did. That was the first time anyone had ever shown gentleness to her. For the first time, she felt like she was worth something, and she felt strong. Marluxia told her to erase Sora's memory in order to destroy his heart and make him into a puppet he could shape to his liking. She refused.

Sora chose his true memories over his false ones. Although she knew he would, part of her hoped he would choose to stay with her, as selfish as it was. Sora promised to come find her when he woke up and to be friends with her for real. They made a promise to each other, a real one, and Sora always kept his promises. She would be forgotten, but not lost.

She felt so much sadness and loneliness and so she went along with Marluxia's plan. She hadn't expected to have to harm another.

The Riku Replica was another pawn in the Organizations game. He was created by Vexen to both test Riku's strength and cause his heart to return to the darkness. But this Riku was so much weaker than the real one, and the Organization decided to have her change his memories to make him believe that she was important to him. She made him believe he was the real Riku, and that Sora didn't care for him or her, only for Kairi. She even turned a transformation card into the same lucky charm she "gave" Sora. This Riku swore to protect her, and when he tried to kill Sora to do it, she was forced to break his heart. 

Even though the Riku Replica was fake, he still cared for her. The memory he would never let go of was the promise that he would protect her. She felt so much guilt over what she had done to this Riku that she wanted to see him most. To apologize for what she'd done to him. Unlike Sora, the Riku Replica had no one to remember but her. She would later find that this Riku had returned and gave up on his chance at life for her. Her grief and remorse that she could never atone for her mistakes was overwhelming. Yet, somewhere inside her, she felt like Riku Replica was in a better place, and he had forgiven her.

She had given herself over to the task of fixing Sora. Eventually, Riku, the real one, would find his way to the castle. Riku was so different from his replica. While his replica embraced and wielded the darkness within his heart, Riku feared it.

Riku fought his way through the castle and crossed paths with the Organization more than once. He was seemingly defeated by Zexion masquerading as Sora, and he believed that he would fade into the light. That's when Namine came to him, putting on a facade of her own, as her other. She told him that he would never be defeated. That neither light nor dark could harm him. Not to fear the light or run from the dark, because both would make him stronger. To know that the darkness existed and not to give in. She had inspired him and made him realize who he was. She was instrumental to him, and he believed that had it not been for her, he may never have become a master. Together, she, Riku, DiZ, and Mickey, would all work together to reconnect the chains of Sora, Donald, and Goofy's memories. 

When it seemed like Sora was finally being pieced back together, another person was harmed by her misdeeds. Xion.

The 14th member was another replica, and before coming into contact with Sora's nobody, had no face at all. When she and Roxas began to spend time together, Xion formed her own identity. Due to her nature as a replica meant to copy Sora's power, she unwittingly drew his memories out of Roxas and into herself. Her face wasn't hers at all, it was Kairi's. The two chains, one of Sora's memories of Kairi and the other Xion's memories of her time with Roxas and Axel, became so intertwined that the two could never be separated. Xion never wavered. She was ready to return to Sora, even though she wanted to stay with her friends forever. She could see the same determined and heroic glimmer in her eyes that she saw in Sora's.

Namine never saw what Xion did to return to Sora, but she felt the moment when Sora's memories returned. There was just one piece left. Roxas.

Roxas went to the World That Never Was to free Kingdom Hearts. He believed that it would return Xion to him. Namine could see it then. Although the memory of Xion was slipping from everyone's mind, and she herself wouldn't remember it until much later, the feelings that Roxas had for Xion were just like those that Sora held for Kairi. 

Despite DiZ and Riku's belief that it would be best if Roxas didn't know the truth, she couldn't let him go not knowing anything of his reality. She felt a sense of camaraderie with Roxas. They had both been used as pawns by the Organization and had come into existence together. In a way, they were like siblings. 

When Riku returned with the unconscious Roxas in tow, he had changed. He had allowed Ansem's powers out of their confinement to defeat him. Even though his appearance had changed, she knew he was still Riku inside. His body may be different, but he was unchanged in his heart. 

Riku had let her go when DiZ told him to destroy her. Because of his kindness, she was able to rescue Kairi from the Organization. She looked her counterpart in the face, held her hand, and helped to return her to the person she most cared for. At another point in time, Namine might have felt anger or resentment. Now, she felt a sense of peace. It was all over. Soon, her small existence, however brief, would be over, and she could return to where she came from.

From that point on, she was part of Kairi. She could see through her eyes, but couldn't feel the same sensations. Sometimes when Kairi looked at Sora, she could see Roxas. She wondered if Kairi could see him too. She watched Kairi train to become a wielder so she could help save the world. Then, they were hit by a terrible darkness during the fated battle. Her heart, without an anchor, was left to drift through the final world. She had no body to speak off, but she still existed. Kairi was holding on to her just like she was holding on to Sora. 

And then, she finally saw Sora again. He was older than when they last saw each other and had matured a great deal. She could see that just like she had predicted, Sora's feelings for Kairi had grown despite, or perhaps because of, her meddling. He couldn't remember that he had met her before. Castle Oblivion had never happened to him. Yet, he still wanted to thank her. He told her not to be sad because people cared about her and want her to come back. That there was someone special who wouldn't let her down. Her heart swelled with admiration. There was still that passion in his eyes that she loved all those years ago. Sora was still Sora and he had vowed to make everything right. But he would need help.

Through Sora's connections, Namine was able to find her way to the Lingering Will, the remnants of the fallen wielder Terra's mind. She told him that he would cross paths with Aqua once more, that he must keep fighting and never give up because he must protect those close to him. They will need his help. 

Namine wasn't sure what happened after that point. She opened her eyes and was blinded by a bright white light. This moment, she would muse later, was what she imagined being born was like. She gazed into the faces of scientists, some of whom were former members of Organization XIII. The other was the man she had known as DiZ, or Ansem the Wise, as she learned that was his true name. He apologized for the way he had treated her and when Namine looked into the eyes of the aged man, she saw true remorse in them. He was a changed person and so was she. 

Two guards brought her outside, saying that someone was coming for her. As she gazed around the bright world, she realized that it was Radiant Garden, where Kairi had been born. An instant connection to the place was forged and in a way, she felt like she had been born here. It was her second chance at life. No longer was her birth marred by bitterness and captivity. It was enveloped with light and love.

Overhead, the gummi ship that she had seen in Sora's memories swooped down and began its descent. Only, instead of Sora coming out of the ship, it was Riku. He too had grown quite a bit since she saw him last, not just in size, but in maturity. He was a master now and had proven himself worthy of the keyblade. He was still somber and mellow, but instead of having innumerable insecurities and tremendous guilt over his past, he had accepted his mistakes and grown from them. They saw themselves in each other.

Riku held out his hand to her, flashing a genuine smile, something she couldn't remember ever seeing on his face. It was then that something stirred in her, and for the first time in her short life, she blushed. Taking his hand, he whisked her away to the Islands she's only seen through the eyes of another and that she had so longed to witness for herself. 

It was more magnificent than she could ever imagine. Donald and Goofy were the first to come up to her. They thanked her, although she doubted they knew what for. Axel gave her a hug, and Saix, who was now Isa, apologized for her treatment by the Organization, although he had never met her before. Terra and Aqua thanked her for reuniting Terra's mind with his heart and body. They told her that they owed her a debt they weren't sure they could ever pay. Ventus and Roxas came up to her, and Ventus asked her if she could tell whose who, as if it wasn't obvious, making her giggle like she's never giggled before. Mickey thanked her for aiding Riku, telling her that Riku was lucky to have her in his life. For a moment, she was sure she saw Riku blush. Roxas introduced her to his other friends. Olette told her that she loved her dress. Namine wasn't sure anyone had ever complimented her before. As everyone went off to their own activities and Xion was showing her the seashells, she wondered where her other and the person they really should be thanking for this was. Everyone looked up, sensing a presence. There, she saw her counterpart sitting with Sora and holding hands. Then, in an instant, he was gone. She understood then what had been done to assure this reality. The hero had saved everyone, but he couldn't save himself.

Everyone had left. They all had lives to return to. Lives they had fought hard for. It wouldn't be the last time they all were together, she was sure of it. 

It was strange to her still, to think that she had a heart. After everything she's done, she felt unworthy of it. Yet it gave her what she'd longed for. A life of her own.

As she sat there on the white sands, looking at the ocean, it felt almost perfect. She wished Sora, Kairi, and Riku were there with her. She'd wanted to be their friend so bad, and now she had more friends than she ever thought possible, but it still felt wrong. If she could give up her new life for Sora's, she would. She owed it all to him after all.

As she thought, the sounds of the waves in her ears and the warm breeze of the islands on her face, she didn't notice Riku approach. He sat down by her side, startling her. For a moment, they just looked at each other. The only thing she could think was that his eyes were so unique and beautiful. They had seen so much and still remained so intense, so full of purpose and strength. He smiled softly at her, and she had to look away. He chuckled, and she felt quite silly. Then she felt his large hand grab her own, the same hand he'd held only a few hours ago. 

She didn't know what her life would bring to her, but she was excited to find out. To herself, as a little secret between her and her heart, she hoped Riku was in it.


End file.
